Coup de Foudre
by Suzunari
Summary: Tony qui pour son anniversaire a une carte cadeau pour la nouvelle librairie, tombe sur Steve un charmant caissier, quelques peu particulier.


Tony Stark était un homme blasé et célibataire de 30 ans.

Cette année il avait encore gagner un an de plus.

Pour cette date, Pepper, sa secrétaire, lui avait offert une carte cadeau de 50 dollars pour la grande librairie du coin. C'était un espèce de centre-commercial pour les livres, l'écriture et le dessin, il y avait 2 étages et un sous-sol. Le sous-sol était rempli de comics, de mangas et de matériel pour le dessin. Dans le premier étage, des stands pour les carnets d'écritures, des stylos à plumes -pas mal chers sois-dit en passant- et il y avait de grandes étagères remplies de romans de toutes sortes : fantastique, dramatique, humoristique, érotique, etc ... Et le dernier était pour les livres historiques, principalement les deux guerres mondiales, pour les sciences et le théâtre.

L'homme aux cheveux bruns cherchait parmi les livres de sciences, il avait déjà la plus grande partie dans sa bibliothèque de la Stark Tower. Ou alors ils les avaient lu au MIT. Alors qu'il était passionné -enfin plutôt désespéré- par sa recherche. Une pile de livres tomba a ses pieds, un petit et rapide "Excusez moi!" s'ensuivit. Tony baissa les yeux sur la personne en train de ramasser les ouvrages à terre. Il s'abaissa et aida le blond avec un petit "No prob." Les deux hommes ramassaient les vingtaines de livres quand tout a coup, Tony tomba sur une couverture de son père, le père qu'il avait connu avec 20 ans de moins.

Il le mis a côté de lui; faisant de faire comprendre au Blond assis a genoux qui était a ses côtés :

**_"Vous connaissez cet homme? C'est un scientifique célèbre du 20 ème siècle. _**

**_-*Tony fit un sourire en coin* Évidement. C'est censé être mon père." _**

Son interlocuteur le regarda avec de grands yeux alors que lui venait de finir de ramasser les bouquins et les avaient reposés dans les bras du garçon.

Le jeune homme avait une peau blanche comme neîge et elle était très fine. Il avait de grands yeux bleus cachés derrière des lunettes. Il avait un tout début de barbe blonde sur les mâchoires et le menton. Ses cheveux étaient bien peignés, mal grès qu'une des mèches ressortaient de la coupe. Il portait un chemise blanche en lin, ouvert d'un seul bouton, et un pantalon en toile beige sur des converses marines. Le garçon était également plutôt musclé. Il avait le physique d'un jeune homme de 20 ans mais, il avait l'air au fond beaucoup plus vieux. Stark ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi il avait cette impression. Mais Tony le trouvait très beau, et c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait pu trouver un homme pas mal.

Les deux hommes se relevèrent et le blond le remercia avant de tourner les talons pour retourner de la où il venait.

Après un moment, Tony avait décider de l'acheter, ce bouquin à propos de son géniteur. A la caisse, le gars était là, enfin il aperçut le badge sur sa chemise : "Steve". Il déposa le livre sur le comptoir et Steve lui lança un sourire un peu gêné. Stark sorti son porte-feuille de sa poche de sweat-shirt . Il lui donna les 15 dollars que coûta son livre. Il salua le garçon en souriant et s'en alla.

Il ne restait qu'un chapitre sur son père : "Expériences de Guerre." Tony, les lunettes sur le nez, les cheveux en bordel, emmitouflé dans un cardigan beige en laine et en pantalon de toile noir lisait le livre depuis hier, il le dévorait. Pourquoi? Aucune idée, mais tout cela l'interressait fortement.

Au bout de 3 expériences, et à 18 heures, il hésita a continuer mais il vu le début : "SUPER SOLDIER PROJECT.

Sujet : Steve Rogers, 20 ans.

Collaboration avec le Dr Reinstein." Tony pensa au caissier d'hier, Steve. Il sourit un peu, pour il ne sait quelle raison, il était heureux et se remit à la lecture. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il vit la photo du sujet. C'était Steve, Steve le caissier. Il lui ressemblait totalement. Mais... c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas? Steve Rogers était né dans les années 20, il ne pouvait pas être vivant, et encore moins avoir l'apparence d'un jeune homme. De plus, il avait disparu en mer non?

Et puis dans son esprit cela le fit tilter. Steve Rogers était Captain America. Captain America avait été congelé dans la glace de l'Antartique. C'était pour ça qu'il était vivant et qu'il était toujours aussi jeune. Cet homme était également l'héro de son enfance. Jusqu'à ses 14 ans il avait eu ce rêve fou. Devenir comme cette personne. Devenir brave, gentil et fort.

Tony enfila ses basket, et sortit précipitamment de sa tour. Il courra du plus vite qu'il put jusqu'à la boutique qui fermait dans moins de 5 minutes.

Quand il arriva, il n'attendit pas dans l'escalator vide, il sautilla jusqu'au dernier niveau.

Il vit la tête blonde qu'il plaqua au mur sans trop de mal. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Le garçon avait l'air étonné devant les yeux remplis de larmes et plissés du brun. Et il le fut encore plus quand Tony posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Se détachant en vitesse, Stark avait les yeux écarquillés et il pleurait, pourquoi faisait-il ça? Et pourquoi il pleurait? Alors qu'il se posait pleins de questions , deux bras forts et musclés l'encerclèrent pour le serrer.

**_"P-pourquoi tu fais ça?_**

**_-Vous êtes en train de pleurer._**

**_-C'est pas une raison..."_**

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant 5 bonnes minutes. Le magasin s'était vider, tout les collègues de Steve étaient partis, ils étaient seuls.

Tony recula et leva un peu la tête -Steve étant un peu plus grand que lui, il devait lever la tête pour le regarder-, il faisait une moue énerver, ce qui fit rire le blond qui s'essaya sur le tabouret derrière sa caisse. "Rigole tant que tu peux." et Steve rigola deux fois plus.

**_"Quel est votre prénom?_**

**_-Tony. Anthony Stark...Mais plus important. Alors comme ça vous avez 70 ans? _**

**_-Oh. Euh...Oui._**

**_-Je suis jaloux, même du haut de vos 70 ans, vous paraîssez plus jeune que moi."_**

Le blond rigola deux fois plus. Il aimait l'humour de Tony. Et Tony aimait le faire rire. Ils parlèrent pendant un petit moment dans l'étage, même si ils ne devaient pas être là. Steve aimait l'écart de génération entre eux deux. Et il ne voulait pas partir car il avait cette impression qu'ils ne se reverraient pas.

A un moment, Tony devait partir, il commençait a fatiguer, il avait dormi toute la nuit:

_**"Tu devrais aller dormir, c'est l'heure pour les vieux comme toi.**_

_**-Très drôle, Tony.**_

_**-Dans ce cas je vais y aller!**_

_**-Oh. A-au revoir?**_

_**-Au revoir, Cap!"**_

Alors que Stark commençait a s'avancer par la sortie quand Steve le retint pas le poignet, il se retourna et sans une seconde pour comprendre, il le serrait dans ses bras tellement fortement, qu'il sentait ses bras s'enfoncer dans ses côtes. Interloqué , il lui demanda :

**_"Qui y a t'il, Steve?_**

**_-O-on se reverra hein?_**

**_-Tu veux?_**

**_-Oui._**

**_-Alors c'est d'accord, blondie !"_**Steve rayonnait de joie maintenant, un grand sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres, et il lâcha Tony qui après un mouvement de main, s'en alla, le cœur battant tel les ailes d'un colibri.

Était-ce qu'on pouvait appeler...un coup de foudre?


End file.
